HikaruXharuhi:a bad day,a date,a disaster and a love that was foretold
by ourangirl1997
Summary: not very good at summaries so here goes: Hikaru like Haruhi, Haruhi like Hikaru a bad day after club, a date the following day ending in disaster (AGAIN) and a love for told... this is set after operation Hikaru and Haruhis first date.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Title: A bad day, A date, a disaster and a love that was for told

Rating: T

Heya guys and anamie girls, im new on the fanfic writing scene so this is my first, it's a HaruhiXHikaru story (Ouran High School). Enjoy

Chapter 1 A bad day

Hikaru!

Kaoru was yelling at the top of his voice even though it was nearly eleven that evening.

Im coming hikaru sighed tiresomely. The day he had just gone through would surly end his life forever and if it didn't telling his mother _surly would _although, it wasn't all bad…And it was replaying in his mind…

(that day)

The day was like any other, the lessons were fine, the lunches and breaks were fine but just as the host club members were about to leave for the day , a boy who none of them had ever seen before (except Kyoya and Haruhi) requested to see Haruhi. As soon as Haruhi had seen who it was she was ecstatic, it was a friend of her from her middle school she had not seen in years, his name was Akito, a fine looking, smooth talker who's family happen to be in franchises with the Otorri family, I wonder how Akito found Haruhi? Kyoya sneezed from the back of the room. Now Hikaru already thought to himself, I don't like him but once Akito kissed Haruhi on the hand as he always does to greet her, he lost it and stormed out of the room mouthing words that shouldn't be repeated. Kaoru was soon to follow looking at Haruhi apologetically, she nodded in reply and then started talk to Akito

(with Hikaru)

"Why does everyone find Haruhi so GOD DAMN CUTE". He slammed him fist against a window and it started to bleed from a shard from the now Broken window that stuck in to his hand, Kaoru walked through just as he pulled the shard out and since Haruhi was the only one who knew what to do with any thing like this. Kaoru told Hikaru to:

"Stop being such a baby and tell her how you feel". With that he dragged him back to the music room

(with Haruhi)

"I am so sorry about that he will get like that sometimes". She said awkwardly.

"Haru-chan its ok, any one would get jealous to be able to get as close as I am to you". He said with a slick tone.

"Urrr huh ok.. Any way what do I owe the pleasure of your visit". She said slightly dumbfounded.

"I just came in to see how you were getting on at school and to see if you were free tomorrow evening for dinner with me". He said as if expecting a yes.

"Oh. Well I cant tomorrow I have got plans already"… (she lied)

Just at that moment Hikaru and Kaoru came back in

Kaoru was panicking about his bleeding brother as it got worse while they were walking back to the club room and Hikaru… was being Hikaru, Haruhi turned to face them, angry and flushed, but as soon as she saw Hikaru with his now drenched in blood hand she looked concerned. She knew, sometimes better than Kaoru, what he would do to himself when upset or provoked. She ran to where the first aid kit was kept, went to Hikaru and started to clean his hand when she started asking him questions about how he did it, he was embarrassed, she could see it in his eyes. So she grabbed his other hand and took him outside with the first aid kit and said:

"Hikaru does it bother you that much when you see me with any other guy who is not in the host club?"

He looked down red in the face, she sighed and started to put a disinfectant on his hand because of how deep the cut was, his face reacted in pain, she said

"Why do you do this to yourself Hikaru, it irritates me when you run out of a room mouthing of at an old friend oh mine, but doing _this _to yourself, im starting to get upset I cant see you like this anymore-

She was cut of by Hikaru putting his head on her shoulder and softly crying audibly in to her blazer.

"Sorry Haruhi, I just get so worked up an-

He stopped when Haruhi started to pat his head once…twice… three times.

Its alright Hikaru I know you get upset but when I ask you why, you always say the same thing

"I wont answer that" she pulled a face that he would when he said that and then went serious again.

"Why, Hikaru, why wont you tell me what is on your mind, how you are feeling". She said pleadingly his reply:

"Because if I tell you, you'll never want to see me again, It… I would ruin your life." He said this with a dull as if lifeless tone.

Haruhi finished putting a bandage on his hand and then kissed it lightly and whispered

"please try to be more careful", Hikaru blushed. She said no more on the matter until later when Hikaru (instructed by Kaoru) offered to walk her home to say sorry.

(walking to haruhis)

"You know that was a stupid thing to do right?" Haruhi said breaking the (to hikaru) nice silence,

"well yeah I know but my temper just gets so ugh" he said letting off a lot of steam,

as he did Haruhi saw a little twinkle in his eye she knew it was a tear and when he tipped his head back as if looking up in the sky she knew it was the "if I do this they will not know im crying" trick he pulls when Kaoru is angry with him or he is stealing a glance of Haruhi.

"it just gets so what?" Haruhi asked plainly.

"Well it… it gets the best of me I cant help myself when"

- he stopped dead in his tracks of what he was saying because Haruhi was getting something out of her backpack… it was a tissue when she reached over and wiped a tear that had slipped when he was talking he couldn't help but flinch she laughed and said

"you are such a baby it's a tear don't worry I wont tell your embarrassing stories to the guests" she winked and continued. He smiled and caught up with her and got her home,

(At haruhis)

Of course haruhis father invited Hikaru in, in fact threw him in ( not as harshly as he would have Tamaki (in to the nearest wall) but it was a _rushed_ welcome. (Ranka)2

"So my darlings how was your day,"

Hikaru said: "it was fine thanks Ranka"

Haruhi gave him a look as if to say you liar and he just smirked she then said

"oh you know same old same old".

Hikaru gave the same look and she smirked, Ranka looked between the two then asked himself if he should even ask what was going on then he asked if Hikaru was busy tomorrow and Haruhi said not to pester people on weekends, Hikaru said no and Ranka asked if he would make sure Haruhi does not do ANY chores tomorrow because she needs to act like a normal teenage girl FOR AT LEAST ONE WEEKEND (he yelled that last part because he needed to make sure Haruhi knew what he was doing), Haruhi rolled her eyes. Hikaru lit up and said what about the amusement park that is here for the weekend, Haruhis face slightly lights up (she was remembering the last "date" she had had with Hikaru which while was nice to start off with ended awkwardly) she after 10 minutes of both her father and Hikaru whining grudging agreed to spending the day with Hikaru… after which they said there good byes and Hikaru went home.

How was it guys I hope you enjoyed it sorry it was so short it took me long enough ill be honest…

Next chapter coming soon so keep reading 

Thanks

- xXOuranGirlXx


	2. Chapter 2 A Date

A/N: HEYA PEEPS, so here we are god knows how long its been but its finally up enjoy xx. Sorry I have got in to changing my P.O.V A LOT. Truth be I cant remember where they where going, if it was a fair or an amusement park or whatever so they are going to an amusement Park haha xx

**A Date.**

**WITH HIKARU ( NORMAL P.O.V)**

"well, well Hika your up early on this Saturday morning, aren't you? You would almost think there was something happening" Kaoru had sarcasm dripping like water from a tap

"s-shut up Kaoru, that's not f-fair" Hikaru had a red tint crossing his face slowly

"He he sorry Hika I did not mean to upset you" Kaoru spoke sadly then perked up

"anyway you look great so stop pestering with your shirt, and hair, by the way what about pants?" Kaoru giggled lightly while his brother called him every name under the sun and in his vocabulary for not mentioning that he still hadn't put his jeans on yet

"thanks bro" hikaru blushed

"its k, it is what im here for after all, hey don't blush like that I might just steal you away from haru-chan"

"hehe, yeah HEY!"

"HA Hika you s-s-should have seen your face you looked so cute" he laughed falling to the floor

**WITH HARUHI**

"DAD GET OFF!" Haruhi yelled at Ranka while he tried to dress her

"Daddy just wants to help his baby girl, why are you being so mean to your daddy?" he began to sob like a girl

"then come here and help me with my hair NOT MY CLOTHES" She held in a laugh as she tried to yell at her dad

"YAY DADDY LOVE HIS HARUHI" he giggled un-controllably while fixing haruhi's hair

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hikaru walked up to the door and was about to knock when Ranka swung the door open and looked very serious

"almost as serious as when he looks at Tono" hikaru thought then smiled and then bowed to Ranka

"thank you for asking me to take Haruhi out today-sir" hikaru smirked slightly

"Now listen here you, I want Haruhi back at a reasonable time you hear me-Young man"

Just as Haruhi was about to tell her dad to stop trying to be so serious he broke in to a fit of laughter, Hikaru on the other hand looked as if he was about to cry.

"Hikaru ignore my dad he is just being an idiot" she giggled at her now nearly dead from laughing "father figure"

**WITH HIKARU**

I look up from Ranka to see Haruhi in a B-E-A-UTIFUL sun dress and leggings it was the sun dress Kaoru and I had picked out for her birthday. She looked amazing. I gulped down the lump in my throat. Then looked at Ranka who was still laughing on the floor

"H-Hi Haruhi, r-ready t-to go?" I wanted to kill myself for stuttering like an idiot

Hey Hikaru, yeah as soon as my dad calms down" She was blushing lightly it looked cute.

Ranka was finished now he told us to have fun and to be back soon to tell him all about it I laughed as Haruhi closed the door and rolled her eyes

"you know he only means well" I sounded so grown up, im really trying to impress her and I think it worked, she has that light thoughtful smile which I love so much graced upon her features.

"I know, and im glad you know too" she had such a light voice that I barely caught what she said so I just smiled

**AT THE AMUSMENT PARK (NORMAL P.O.V)**

As Haruhi dragged Hikaru around the amusement park, he spotted a few thing he would like to go on, look at and win prizes on so he leaned on his heals.

"Hey Haruhi, check this out, they have some really cool prizes on here" Hikaru smiled and spoke in a calm manner but on the inside he was DYING at the fact Haruhi was HERE with HIM.

" OH, how cute that bunny looks like the girl version of Usa-Chan" Haruhi pondered aloud

Before Haruhi could blink Hikaru grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the game it was a mix of a crane game and the duck hook game, it had a crane hand on a stick and you had to fish the prizes from the middle of a lily pad but the crane had controls on it like a normal crane game machine so you couldn't just pick it up and lean over it was connected to the railing around the edge.

"You want the bunny Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned her whilst paying so she could not have said no

"Really Hikaru! You would try and win it the game looks kinda hard"

"If you want it then I will not TRY, ill get it for you, easy" he stood proud and the person watching the stall nodded approvingly

As Hikaru tried to win the bunny, he felt a bit stupid he tried three times and didn't get it when Haruhi spoke up sheepishly

"Hey Hikaru can I try?"

"Sure I guess. Just don't go for the bunny! I want to win that for you" he smiled blushing

"Ok, what do you like out of all of these then?"

"Well, I like the crocodile with the eye patch it reminds me of the video game, Kaoru and I used to play" he smiled at the sweet memory

"Then you shall have it-easy" she smiled sarcastically as she imitated him

Haruhi paid and tried once and got the stuffed croc handing it to Hikaru, he was flabbergasted, Haruhi thought it was quite cute

"How did you do that?"

"Crane games are kind of my thing" she shrugged and walked off in true Haruhi fashion

"Huh" Hikaru looked to see if Haruhi was out of sight before he turned to the game and tried one more time, this time he won it

"Hey Haruhi, Haruhi" he yelled as he caught up to her

"Yes Hikaru"

Whilst turning around she saw the stuffed bunny in his hands and grinned-big-

"Wow Hikaru thank you"

They laughed and joked a bit more until the end of the evening, before leaving they saw a fortune teller machine and decided to have a go…

A/N: ohhhhhh where's this heading then, anyone, no? good. I don't want you to guess R and R people

Thanks

-xXOuranGirlXx


	3. Chapter 3 A Disaster

A/N: Im back hehehe ok so let me see… I let you all down again and took too long hehe oops here it is chapter 3... It starts off a bit confusing because I forgot where I was going with this story, sorry

**A Disaster**

"I wonder what we will get" Hikaru was fascinated with the machine

"nothing true" Haruhi was mumbling under her breath

"you don't seriously believe in this stuff do you Hikaru?" Haruhi was almost hopeful he didn't

"why not, besides its not like it hurts to believe in this stuff" he huffed

"besides your already softened head I guess not" she spat back

" HEY! There is no need for that"

"sorry, sorry I forget how touchy you get"

"I do not get touchy"

"whatever put the token in will you" she pointed to the machine

"yeah!"

Hikaru placed the token in the machine and it started to light up and move its head, it looked in Hikarus direction and then

"good thing come to those who wait, but _wait to long and you'll loose your chance_"

It then looked in haruhis direction

"_misfortune has come to those not needing_, but made them dunce to what is still there"

The lights dimmed and two card came out of the machine with the fortunes written on them

"T..T…They don't usually do that" Haruhi choked out

"What happened to nothing true" he was smirking like crazy

"HIKARU, this is not a time for your sarcasm" she was frightened

"okay im sorry, what the hell was that"

"I have no clu-"

Suddenly the machine lit up and another card came out and as quickly as the machine lit up it dimmed again.

"WHAT THE" They both yelled taking a few steps back

"do you want to get the other card" Haruhi asked Hikaru

"urrr,,, sure"

Hikaru stepped forward taking the card and backing away towards Haruhi

"what does it say" fear and wonder mixed in her eyes

" It says * don't wait for that misfortune to come*"

Hikaru looked at Haruhi then looked at the sky, then looked back to Haruhi because she was more interesting to look at

"what?" haruhi asked

"I know what the cards mean" he stated blackly

"what do they mean?" she questioned

**Hikarus P.O.V**

**She is going to kill me for this, I don't want to tell her this but I have to, **

"**my card means I have to do something I have been waiting to do, your card means you have to move on to a happier time in your life be your own person-not your mother" I winced at the face she pulled when I said that last bit**

"**ok" she is so calm but I can see pain in her eyes**

"**so what is it that you had to do?" **

**Shit I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that but like the card says I might miss my chance**

"**it mean I have to tell you something Haruhi"**

"**what?" she looks so concerned**

"**I… I love you Haruhi, I always have" **

**I stood there for a few seconds watching her emotions change:**

**Shock**

**Anger?**

**Happiness**

**Then fear, it stayed on fear I took a few steps back and when she looked sad **

" **Hikaru im flattered but-"**

**I ran, ran as fast as I could out the gate past the car park and I ran all the way home when I got inside I cried and I continued to cry**

"**Hikaru what happened" I hear I soft voice full of concern **

" **I …I told her I loved her" through strangled sobs even I thought I sounded pathetic**

"**Hika THAT'S GREAT!"**

"**NO! Its not I think she was going to reject me"**

"**you think?…" **

***SLAP***

"**Baka you didn't let her answer you?!"**

**As I held my face and looked at my brother he came in to realisation of something I could figure out**

"**please tell me you did not leave her somewhere on her own. AGAIN!"**

" **OH MY GOD"**

**I ran as fast as I could back to the fate when I got there it was closed and I couldn't see Haruhi**

"**Shit…"**

**I started to run down the side walk I saw some one walking further ahead it was Haruhi I was sure of it **

"**Haruhi!"**

**She turned her eyes were red-shed been crying, were no that far from hers I blinked and she was pelting it down the side walk-oh no**

"**Haruhi please stop" I was depleted of all energy I got in to a slow jog and as she ran up the apartment steps and with in second she was gone. I got to the steps **

"**Im so screwed of Ranka is there"**

**I heard straggled cries from inside the house-the door swung open**

"**YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER DO YOU HERE ME"**

**And he is home**

"**gomen sir please just let me talk to her"**

" **NO, I havent seen her cry like that since her mother past and I refuse to let some punk who think it is ok to up and leave her at any bloody time when the are out to make her cry like that"**

"**of course sir" I bowed respectfully and the door was slammed in my face I left and the car picked me up.**

**A/N: so there we have it A Disaster, so what did you think next chapter out soon-hopefully haha bye bye my story bunnies- R and R people**

**THANKS!**

**-xXOuranGirlXx**


End file.
